Ahora sé
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: El mundo humano, Harry y una prueba, desde los ojos de uno de los seres de las aguas del lago de Hogwarts. -Minific-


Este mini corresponde a un reto que propusimos en mi foro, donde teníamos que escribir sobre un tema concreto y yo elegí "Criaturas del lago" y salió esta pequeña historia. Al final, tuve suerte y gané el reto de ese mes así que aquí lo dejo para que lo leáis también. Ya me contáis si os gustó ; )

Como siempre, aclarar que los personaje sobre los que escribo pertenecen a JK y no gano nada con ello, sólo divertirme de lo lindo : )

* * *

**Ahora sé**

Vivo en un poblado pequeño, lleno de casas de piedra decoradas con algas y corales, musgos y estrellas de mar. Mi vida es normal, soy un tritón joven: voy a la escuela con mis hermanos y hermanas, juego en la plaza de la aldea, me gusta sorprender a los grindylows entre las algas y a veces, charlo con un extraño ser que baja de vez en cuando hasta aquí pero que siempre está triste... Pero lo que más me gusta es visitar a Kertos, el tritón más anciano, porque me cuenta historias de poblados y ciudades muchos más grandes, en las profundidades de otros lagos, ríos y mares; historias de los que, como nosotros, allí habitan. Vidas bajo el agua tan similares como diferentes. Aunque las que más me gustan son las historias que me cuenta de aventuras, de tritones valientes que luchan como héroes en situaciones arriesgadas, que defienden a las sirenas de los peligros, que retan a criaturas extrañas... Pero cuando llego a casa, mis padres siempre me dicen lo mismo: que no llene mi cabeza de pececillos y mantenga la cola de pez en el lago, que esas historias son sólo sueños, que no hay criaturas y seres tan valientes... Ahora sé que se equivocan.

Todo comenzó el día en que mi abuela reunió a los mayores en la plaza, tenía que comunicarles algo importante. El anciano de barba blanca nos pedía colaboración ya que arriba, en la superficie, se celebraba un Torneo de Magos y algunos de esos seres terrestres iban a bajar hasta aquí. Yo nunca había visto a uno de ellos de cerca aunque Kertos me ha contado sobre algunos que han nadado sobre nuestro poblado pero nunca han conseguido llegar hasta estas profundidades. Realmente, sólo sabía cómo eran por libros que vi una vez: seres que en lugar de cola de pez, como es lo lógico, tienen piernas (creo que le llaman) pero encima ¡son dos! Qué extraño. Leí que es así como se mueven por su mundo, un pie delante del otro y van avanzando. Con lo fácil que es nadar...

Los mayores aceptaron ayudar al anciano de barba blanca así que la abuela Murcus subió a comunicarle la decisión tomada. Aunque un tanto recelosos, la emoción por el acontencimiento se reflejaba en el rostro de todos y más en nosotros, los tritones y sirenas más jóvenes, ya que aunque no sabíamos exactamente qué iba a ocurrir porque no nos querían contar, esperábamos ansiosos que llegase el día en que los seres terrestres bajasen.

Y el día llegó. Recuerdo cómo los cánticos me despertaron, salí de casa y ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Atados a la sirena madre de la plaza había cuatro seres! Eran realmente extraños: su piel era clara, no verdosa como la nuestra; el cabello parecía suave por el movimiento ondulante que mostraba y eran de diferentes colores (qué risa me dio ver un cabello de color rojo, no me imaginaba que existiera tal cosa). Unas pequeñas burbujas salían de sus bocas, creo que era el aire que ellos respiran; daban un poco de miedo pero básicamente eran como los que vi en las ilustraciones de los libros. Era emocionante poder verlos tan cerca y tan parecidos a esos dibujos...

Estaba seguro de que no nos iban a hacer daño pero los mayores nos obligaron a quedarnos en casa cuando los seres que faltaban bajasen. Mi padre y mi madre siempre dicen que soy muy rebelde y que no les hago caso y es verdad porque... me escapé. No podía perderme aquello, para mí era como una aventura como las que Kertos me contaba, la aventura más cercana que iba a poder vivir jamás, así que me escondí tras el gran coral para poder verlo todo. Fue impresionante y terrorífico a la vez, nunca lo olvidaré...

Los mayores estaban en la plaza con sus lanzas cantando _"...nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras y para encontrarlo tienes una hora..."._ Parecía un juego, una adivinanza que repetían una y otra vez mientras miraban hacia todos lados, esperando. Pero nadie aparecía. Donde la vista se perdía estaba tan tranquilo y oscuro como siempre. Pero de pronto, Sermius, el jefe sirenio, señaló hacia la nada. Algo se acercaba: tenía el cabello negro y la piel clara como aquellos que estaban atados a la piedra. No pude evitarlo y sin que me vieran, nadé lo más rápido que pude y me situé tras la sirena madre de piedra para poder verle mejor. Le vi forcejear inutilmente con Sermius para que le diese su lanza y desde ese momento supe que ese humano era diferente: muy pocos se han atrevido a enfrentarse al jefe sirenio, todos le tienen miedo, pero ese ser no dudó... Cuando se acercó después de buscar una piedra dentada, me impresionó: tenía en las manos y en los pies (también son dos) membranas como los peces y en el cuello unas branquias que le permitían respirar bajo el agua. El color de sus ojos eran de un verde intenso, un verde diferente al que se puede ver aquí, un color que llegaba a hipnotizar... Consiguió romper las cuerdas del humano de cabello rojo que flotó ligeramente y de pronto, intentó desatar a otro de los seres pero los tritones le agarraron fuertemente. _"¡Llévate al tuyo, deja a los otros!"_ recuerdo que le dijo Terctos, el guardian del coral, pero el humano de ojos verdes trató de hablar aunque no se le podía escuchar, sólo grandes burbujas plateadas salían de su boca. Señalaba con desesperación a los cautivos y miraba a la espesura como si esperase a que algo o alguien apareciese.

Y de pronto, ¡qué horror! Era el ser más deforme que nunca me había imaginado: el cuerpo como el de los humanos terrestres, sí, pero una cabeza enorme, redonda, sobre sus hombros. Liberó a la criatura de largo pelo negro mientras el ser de ojos verde, aún sujeto por los tritones, seguía pendiente del espacio oscuro, esperando.

Alaridos y gritos. ¿Qué ocurría? Sólo era un tiburón... ¡pero con cuerpo de humano! Siempre creí que en el espacio exterior los seres terrestres eran más normales pero después de ver estos ejemplos...

El medio tiburón se acercó a otro de los cautivos pero el ser de ojos verdes se lanzó hacia él dándole la piedra dentada. Una nueva liberación y se fueron nadando hacia la superficie. Sólo quedaba atada una criatura de pelo plateado. La angustia comenzó a reflejarse en los ojos verdes del humano de tal forma que quise ayudarle pero no sabía cómo. Cogió de nuevo la piedra para liberar a la criatura pero los mayores se acercaron de nuevo a él. Y de pronto, les encaró: sacó algo de su bolsillo, un palo de madera y en cuanto lo vieron, todos se asustaron, no sé por qué. Era como si con aquel palo, el ser de ojos verdes pudiera hacerles daño. Se giró, liberó a la criatura y... me vio. No pude más que sonreirle. Era increíble ver el valor que tenía, cómo se había enfrentado a los tritones con ese palo de madera, cómo aguantaba bajo el agua cuando yo bien sabía que los humanos no resisten tanto. Era un humano verdaderamente valiente. Se quedó mirándome unos segundos, me guiñó y sonriéndome, tomó a la criatura de pelo plateado y al ser de cabello rojo, y comenzó a nadar y nadar hacia su mundo.

Fue el día más espectacular que haya vivido hasta ahora, no sólo por haber descubierto la apariencia tan extraña y terrorífica que pueden tener los seres terrestres, sino porque comprobé que todo lo que me contaba Kertos en sus historias era cierto: la abuela Murcus me explicó cuando todo finalizó que cada uno de los seres que habían aparecido tenía que liberar a su cautivo pero el de ojos verdes temió que no llegaran y se arriesgó a salvarlos a todos a costa de su propia vida, a pesar de que llegase el momento en que no pudiese aguantar más bajo el agua y se ahogase. Me contó muchas más cosas de él, que en su mundo es un mago joven muy conocido, poderoso y valiente...

Ahora sé que los seres valientes de los que Kertos me hablaba, existen y que las historias de aventuras que me narraba, se pueden cumplir. Ahora sé que cuando sea mayor quiero ir a esos lugares, descubrir nuevos sitios en busca de aventuras, enfrentarme a seres temibles para defender y rescatar a quien lo necesite, convertirme en el tritón más audaz del lago... Y aunque mis padres me sigan diciendo que tengo muchos pececillos en la cabeza, ahora sé que de mayor quiero ser tan valiente como el humano de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

* * *

Siempre viene bien recordar la segunda prueba de CdF estando tan cerca la peli, no: ) Sed buenos y dejadme rr ; )


End file.
